Beforus Before Us
by pendaly
Summary: On the planet of the pre-scratch trolls they've had a history of their own, living under the rule of the Empress presented a number of conflicts as the culled trolls increased rapidly in numbers, freedom only belonging to those who could avoid culling. This is the story of the Beforan Ancestors and their struggles against their own regime (tw death, gore probably, language)
1. prologue

_A/N Greetings, Earthlings. So I've always loved the concept of the Beforan ancestors so here, I'm writing my headcannon for them in a long fic. So enjoy. A couple of friends and I spent hours just coming up with these names. I'll list them here for your convenience. Not all of the characters are exactly as one might expect them, we tweaked each of their characters to fit the plot and circumstances just right. Well enjoy this story! I don't own Homestuck. Thanks to Eri and Tav for helping me out with this._

Character Names:

Feferi- Her Imperious Mercifulness (The Merciful for short)

Eridan- (Redeemer) Halfsoul

Gamzee- The Grand Highblood (Yeah we didn't see a reason to change his name)

Equius- The Dispatch/The Mechanic

Vriska- Informer Mindfang

Terezi- The Overseer

Kanaya- The Countess

Nepeta- The huntress

Sollux- The Ψiioniic/The Impaired

Tavros- The Mutineer

Aradia- The Director/The Casualty

Karkat- The Signless/The Pitiable

* * *

Prologue

Her Imperious Mercifulness paced up and down the throne room, her moirail leaning against one of the many intricately carved pillars. He sighed and crossed his arms in disinterest as he listened to The Merciful blabber on about whatever system it was that she wanted to implement.

"Halfsoul, you know I can't just let them run loose. My first act as empress should be something beneficial to all trolls, not just the coolbloods or warmbloods. It has to be this way. The cull system will fix all of the issues with the dying young."

He only picked at his fingernails in partial interest, "I'm just pointin' out that no one really needs this system you're talkin' about. Let the weaklings die off. If they don't survive they didn't deserve to live in the first place."

"They are _children_! They should get equal opportunities under all circumstances."

"Well, Merciful, I don't know why you're talkin' to me about it since you aren't takin' anythin' I say into consideration."

"Eridan!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Feferi."

She sighed, "I understand your concern, but trust me, it'll be better this way. The Cull System will make sure the needy and disabled still have a place in our society."

Halfsoul shook his head, "You're just openin' a can a' worms, Mercy. I won't say I told you so."

He turned and left with a swirl of his cape. He always was one for grand exits. He had a job to get back to. There was a reason he was called "Halfsoul" and it wasn't a pretty one.

* * *

Sweeps passed by and the young empress's system seemed to work. Those who volunteered for the Cull System and were examined properly were admitted. The Cull Center became a place of community for the disabled and needy, a place of rest for the elderly and sick, and a place of support for all.

The Merciful found herself happy with the system's progress in spite of Halfsoul's objections. She began implementing more and more requirements and systems, tying the Cull Centers of everywhere around the world into one big system that became a central part of the culture.

She created new standards, little changes over sweeps and sweeps. She eventually made testing for the Cull System the norm among lowbloods and began admitting criminals claiming they were of the category "Mental disability".

Nigh half a century passed and soon enough it was expected of nearly every lowblood to be culled for one reason or another, and only the strongest and most assertive of lowbloods lived outside the Cull Center.

Two such lowbloods were a couple of rustbloods known as The Mutineer and The Director.

The Mutineer ran up the hillside, his feet speeding over the ground almost as if he were flying. The footsteps of the empress's Escorts pattering behind him. _Just a little further_, he thought as he glanced over at The Director.

She looked back at him with hair flying wildly behind her. She grinned and sped up as if they weren't running to keep their freedom, but simply racing The Mutineer in sport. He offered a soft smile in return and sprinted faster as the woods came into sight. He darted into the undergrowth, taking The Director's hand and crouching down to be masked by the vegetation.

He placed a hand over his own mouth, trying to keep his breathing quiet as the escorts passed by. The Director chuckled quietly after they'd all passed, leaning on The Mutineer in a hug, "Nothing like the present, is there?"

He laughed and hugged her in return, "There certainly isn't." He stood up and offered her a hand, "We'd better get moving."

She took his hand and stood, readjusting her torn up skirt, "Indeed, we might want to switch locations again soon, they're getting uncomfortably close to the base lately."

He nodded, "Better start heading to the next town over."

"Heard the Cull Center there is the largest on Beforus," The Director smirked, "Good to know we'll be lessening those numbers."

The Mutineer leaned down and kissed The Director's forehead, "Let's get moving then."

The Director took ahold of his hand and began running off, "I'll need to get the Center's layout somehow, can you get in and out?"

The Mutineer ran after her, a smile plastered across his face, "I might be able to get in and out quickly. If worse comes to worse you go on ahead and wait for me at the next town."

The Director slowed to a walk, "If you don't reappear within a perigee I'm coming after you."

The Mutineer stopped with The Director's hand in his, "Aradia. Don't. I'll be fine. If I don't make it out, you just keep moving. I'll figure it out eventually."

The Director rolled her eyes and started walking back, "You know I guarantee nothing, Tav. I'll come get you if you don't come back within a perigee and that's final."

The mutineer sighed and pressed a kiss to The Director's cheek, "Fine. Just be careful," He paused before whispering, "Pale for you."

The Director smiled and hugged around the mutineer's middle, "Pale for you, too."

And with that they walked through the wooded area back to the little camp they'd been calling home for almost a perigee. It was time to move again.

* * *

The Merciful rested in her coon, her fingers running through Halfsoul's hair, "There was another breakout today."

Halfsoul hummed in acknowledgement, "And what do you expect me to do about it? I only kill lusii, send The Overseer or The Dispatch to take care of it."

The Merciful sighed and leaned her head on Halfsoul's chest, "I already did, but they can't seem to pin them down. There are two trolls who keep showing up every time there's a breakout, but they keep managing to escape and head to a different town. I've sent out a warning to all the Cull Centers to keep an eye out so hopefully we can keep them from hurting more people."

"Fef, you're goin' about this all wrong. Just let the lowbloods do their thing, why should we have to take care a' them. If they want out, let them out."

The Merciful shook her head, "They wouldn't survive outside the Cull Centers."

Halfsoul sighed, "Then just let them die."

"Eridan!"

"I'm just pointin' out the facts a' the matter, but I guess you won't listen."

Halfsoul sat up a bit to wrap his arms around The Merciful, "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

The Merciful sighed and leaned into his arms, closing her eyes, "Well, good day, Eridan."

She leaned up and pressed a slow kiss to his lips before settling into his arms and drifting to sleep.

"Good day, Fef."

He sighed and kissed his matesprit's forehead, wishing she would just see reason.

* * *

Miles away a small troll was hatched in a cavern and a jadeblood countess picked him up staring at the little red grub, "Hello there, young one."


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N yeah I know I'm updating two things in one day. I'm just excited and actually writing a lot for once so yeah. Also, mild gore in the second half of this chapter._

* * *

The Signless grew up under constant supervision, The Countess visited him often, too often according to the young Signless. She would come every day at midnight and stay a few hours, sometimes longer until just before daybreak when she would leave to go check on other wrigglers she'd sponsored into the Cull System.

The Signless opened his hive door and glared up at the countess.

"Hello, Karkat, how have you been?"

He squinted his eyes at her, "You mean for the past 16 hours since you've shoved your nose in my life? Much better once you left."

The Countess frowned at him disapprovingly, "Karkat, what have I told you about being rude?"

He stared at his feet refusing to make eye contact with her, "You're not my custodian, Countess."

The Countess sighed in irritation, "Karkat, are you going to let me in?"

He opened the door a little wider and stepped out of the way, "Stop using my name, Countess."

She kneeled down in front of him, mussing with his hair, "Karkat it's my show of care for you."

He growled and shouted at her, "Get out of my life!"

She stopped and stared at him, "Karkat I-"

"Stop using my name, _Kanaya_! It's disrespectful and stupid. _Use my goddamn title!_"

"Karkat! Language!"

"You don't actually give a shit about me, you just want to send me away t-to one of those Cull Centers! You just want to kill Crabdad and send me away. Don't act like that's not what happens! I'm not a moron! I know where culled lusii go!"

The Signless paused for breath, turning red from his tantrum. The Countess stared at him before holding a hand to his cheek, "K- Signless, the Cull System is not a bad thing. It will make sure that you are safe. It's a place that you can go in order to escape discrimination. The Cull System has saved millions of lives."

The Signless looked up at The Countess and frowned, "What about Crabdad? They'll just feed him to Gl'bgolyb."

The Countess took The Signless's face in her hands, "Signless, Don't worry about your custodian. If you are accepted into the Cull System that's not a bad thing, it's for your own good. You'll be safe and happy there."

"How would you know what makes me happy? You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know that you want to be a leader. I know that you love people even when you act like you don't. I know that you have nightmares even when you sleep in your coon and I also know that you miss the Ψiioniic."

The Signless crossed his arms and glared at his feet.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Countess?" He spat.

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned in hurt, "No thank you, K- Signless. I think… I think I'll leave now."

With that The Countess stood up, leaving the young troll standing in the doorway, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

The moment the door shut he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time, tripping over his stubby legs, "Crabdad!"

A familiar clicking sound emanated from Crabdad's respite block. The Signless ran to him, wrapping his arms around Crabdad's head, hugging him tightly and sighing as he felt one of his claws rest around his shoulders.

"I won't let them take you away."

Crabdad let out a series of clicks and nuzzled his head against The Signless's.

"You've kept me safe for sweeps. It's my turn now."

* * *

The Ψiioniic sat in his assigned block writing a letter in his nigh illegible handwriting. He huffed in frustration. The pen in his hand felt so awkward compared to the Keyboard he was so accustomed to.

_Hey KK,_

_This place sucks ass so bad. They won't even let me use a goddamn husktop because it'll "expose me to negative outside influences."_

_I'm pretty sure they're gonna read your letter if you get this and reply. Hell I don't even know if this'll get through since I'm sitting here dissing the Cull System._

_God I fucking want out. I'm going crazy. The headaches have been getting worse and worse and I can't figure out why. Maybe it's because there's NO FUCKING WAY FOR ME TO LET THE ENERGY OUT OF MY GODDAMN EYES! I swear two god, I'm gonna fucking explode. This is fucking painful._

_God I miss you KK, but seriously, whatever you do. Do. Not. Get. Culled._

_Now listen carefully because this is the only time you're going to hear… well read this I guess. I love you KK, be careful, kiddo._

_-The Ψiioniic Sollux Captor_

The Ψiioniic sighed and sat back in his chair, staring at the sterile white walls of his block. He closed his eyes, the white only making his headache worse. He rubbed at his temples wishing the voices would just go away. The pain had just kept building up over the two perigees he'd been in the Cull Center. He never got any visitors, The Signless was far too young to come her by himself and if he came with that jadeblood he'd probably just be swept into the system himself, and that was the last thing The Ψiioniic wanted.

The Signless was like him in that he hated confinement and coddling. That and the fact that so many of their basic rights would be suspended within this shithole made him hope that The Signless would never have to bear being culled, but there was a horrible selfish part of him that hoped The Signless would be culled and stay here with him. He was so lonely.

The door to his block opened and one of the many caretakers walked in.

"Good Evening, Sollux."

The Ψiioniic growled and his eyes flashed, "Get out."

The little tealblood girl sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Is there any way I can be of service right now?"

"You can let me the fuck out of thith goddamn hellhole and let me go home, you imperial thcum."

She closed her eyes and just took all of the attacks, probably used to them by this point.

"That is another request that I cannot allow. Is there anything else I can do that is more reasonable or shall I escort you down to breakfast now?"

The Ψiioniic leaned forwards with his head in his hands as it throbbed painfully, "Just a th-thecond."

He reached over onto the desk and grabbed the letter he'd written before handing it to the girl, "Can you get that to The Th-Thignless? Please?"

He groaned as the pain in his head spiked again until he felt like vomiting. The girl took the letter, "I'll see what I can do."

"Tell me if it doethn't get thent or if KK rethpondth but the letter getth withheld or thomething," He glanced up at her as his headache plateaued out for a moment, "Oh don't look at me like that, I may be 'dithabled' but I'm not thtupid."

The girl sighed and nodded, "I suggested nothing of the sort."

The Ψiioniic leaned against his desk, "You were thinking it."

His eyes sparked again, letting out some of the built up energy.

"Get out."

"I'm sorry I cant-"

"GET OUT! Thith ith not a-" his eyes flashed again and he held his hands over his eyes, "Thith ithn't a requetht! Thith ith a 'if you value your life' thing! Get out for like… 5 thecondth!"

She hurried out the door shutting it behind her and the Ψiioniic let go, red and blue flashing at the door and blowing a hole through the wall as he screamed in pain.

When he looked up to see the wall blown out his eyes widened, "Oh no."

He stood up shaking and worked his way along the wall to find the tealblood girl singed and blackened, her flesh burned up and smoking, hair burned up at the edges filling the hallway with an unpleasant odor.

"Oh god."

He scrambled backwards into his block, "Oh shit shit shit hsit fuck fuck fuck shit shit fuck!"

An alarm sounded in the hallway outside his block and he huddled up in the corner of his block as security officers came running. He was in so much shit.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay, sorry about the shitty beginning, but isn't that always the way? the beginning always sucks ass and then the writing gets somewhat better as the story progresses? Yeah. Also what is pacing and why am I shit at it? I mean dude I'm skipping all over the place with the timeline. I might start just putting dates all over the place because this shit is like... all over the place. Anywho, enjoy another chapter. I don't own Homestuck._

* * *

The Mutineer stood in line at the Cull Center's employment desk. He had to get in through employment or he'd be stuck there for god knows how long. As he reached the front desk the receptionist glanced up at him before clicking through files on the husktop. The Mutineer pushed his paperwork towards her and she glanced back up at him and then back down at the husktop before standing up, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to follow me."

The Mutineer nodded. This tended to be standard procedure. Background checks the works. He followed the receptionist off into a separate block.

She gestured for him to sit in a chair on one side of a desk as she sat on the other, her hands in her lap, "Now we're just going to do some background and health checks."

He nodded, "I'm fairly well acquainted with the procedures."

She pulled out a file, "Name?"

"Tavros Nitram."

She furrowed her eyebrows and scratched her ear.

"Title?"

"The Follower."

She glanced at him and then stood up, "If you'll excuse me a moment, I left a form on my desk. Terribly sorry, sir."

She left the room and The Mutineer shifted uncomfortably in his seat. After a moment of sitting in silence a large burly blueblood walked in the door and grabbed around The Mutineer's arms.

"Hey! Hey let me go!"

The Mutineer struggled against his grip as he was dragged out of the room kicking at the troll with a firm hold on him. A hand fell over his mouth and nose and he began to panic pulling at the arms holding him as the world started to go blurry and dark. His limbs fell limp as the darkness encompassed his vision and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Halfsoul paced up and down his block in frustration, eyebrows furrowed. Why didn't The Merciful _get _it? The breakouts were happening for a reason. _The system wasn't working_. Though his frustration was more for the fact that the Cull system took away so many resources that could be used for other things. Why should they have to care for the weaklings? If they were unable to take care of themselves they shouldn't survive in the first place. He stared out the window at the passersby. He scowled and pulled his drapes shut before sitting down at his desk.

The outbreaks were only going to get worse. He didn't know what The Merciful was playing at or why she seemed convinced that the system was going to work. The only real option was to either just kill every one of the culled or set them free, either way the survivors would be the ones that deserved to live in the first place. He sighed and stood up. It was almost midnight and he still had a shift to cover.

Halfsoul picked up his rifle and stalked out the door. He had far too many stops tonight and he was not in the mood for all of the sobbing wrigglers and half-grown trolls. He walked out to his livingblock to find his lusus sitting where he always did, "Seahorsedad, we've got to get goin', so get your lazy ass up."

He took ahold of his reins and as soon as he'd exited his hive, mounted up and took off to head towards the landdwellings. Hopefully most of the culled would have been out of their hives and off to the cull center by now. He landed at his first stop and watched as a little shitblood was dragged from his hive. He scoffed at the insults and pleas flying everywhere as he stepped into the doorway. He let the door close behind him and a tiny flash of white flew by, goddamnit. The tiny lusii were always a hassle.

He groaned and opened fire, a beam of light flying from the end of his rifle and putting huge scars along the walls as he aimed for the tiny little fucker. After about ten minutes of a cat and mouse game the little white blur of wings fell to the ground and he picked up the lusus's dead body before returning to his own.

"I hate this job."

* * *

The Mutineer sat in a white sterile block with his head in his hands. He tried to feel for the presence of the animals he knew so well. There _had_ to be some outside the Cull Center. He felt around desperately. Trying to find any animal, any hop-beast, meow-beast, the smallest or the largest, anything. He needed to get a message to The Director, and _fast_. He sighed in exasperation. He needed to tell her that the authorities had figured them out, to tell her not to come looking for him, to tell her to get away as fast as she could. He groaned and stood up from the chair pacing around the block before shouting and kicking the wall.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_!"

He collapsed in the corner, pulling his head to rest on his knees, "Don't come looking for me. Please, don't come looking for-"

And explosion sounded down the hall and he ran to the door banging on it, "What's going on out there!?"

An alarm began screeching and numerous footsteps could be heard in the outside corridor. An announcement echoed through that wing of the cull center, "Evacuate the B-wing, all personnel are to escort the residents of the B-wing to the recreation center."

The door opened and one of the many escorts stood outside The Mutineer's block, "Come with me, sir."

As the escort showed him out of the B-wing The Mutineer cast a glance over his shoulder. One of the walls had been blown out and crushed a girl it looked like, though he couldn't see very well. For a moment he thought he saw red and blue flashes as a yellowblood was dragged down the other direction of the hallway, his head hung. The Mutineer frowned as he left the sterile white hall for the sterile white stairs. What on Alternia had _happened_?

* * *

The Signless opened the door for The Countess with a scowl, "Good night, Countess."

"Good night, K- Signless, have you filled out that paperwork I told you about?"

"No. I don't want to apply for the Cull System."

"Karkat, I know you don't, but it's law for all lowbloods to be examined. You have to apply, especially with your condition."

"The fact that my blood doesn't exist doesn't mean that I'm weak!"

"I know that, darling. I know, but you're just going to have to go along with it. Who knows, they might see you as non-eligible if it makes you feel any better."

The Signless closed the door behind The Countess as she walked in, "Yeah like that's going to happen. They take any opportunity to put any random kid in the system. I'd have to be able to fight off a giant meow-beast while blindfolded and performing a tap-dance number for them to see me as non-eligible."

"Karka-"

"Title, Kanaya."

"You are getting more indignant with every night I see you."

"Yes, well it's not like being polite is going to get me anywhere. Do you want some water or something? Or are you just here for a check-in and leave?"

The Countess smiled, any amount of hospitality from The Signless was an accomplishment in her book, "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

The Signless sighed and headed into the nutritionblock, "So you're sticking around. When are you planning and going to check on your empire of other wrigglers? Don't they feel neglected what with all the time you spend bothering me?"

The Countess sat down at the counter of his nutritionblock as The Signless brought her a glass of water and leaned on the counter next to her. She chuckled as she sipped at her water, "Of course not. It seems that they don't really think any better of me than you do."

The Signless stared at the wall in thought, "Do you ever wonder why they keep the system in place if so many people don't want it?"

The countess furrowed her eyebrows, "It's simple really, it's so that people who can't care for themselves can be safe and happy."

"See you're just spewing propaganda now. Did The Ψiioniic seem like he couldn't take care of himself to you? His only problem was the fact that he got headaches, but he could take care of those so long as he could be left alone. The Cull Center will _kill_ him if it hasn't already. It's been, what? Three sweeps now?"

"Karkat, I know that you miss him, but you are losing sight of the true purpose here. The Ψiioniic clearly needed to enter the Cull Center or else they wouldn't have taken him in."

"That's where you're wrong. He was fine before that, if a little hard to get along with sometimes. Face it, Kanaya, the Cull System is nothing but a prison to keep the lower classes under total control."

The Signless pulled up a chair and sat down next to the countess, "But whatever you say, County."

The countess rolled her eyes but smiled at the nickname, "Karkat, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, not like I can stop you."

The Countess frowned and turned to him, "Do you hate me?"

The Signless furrowed his brow, "I… I don't hate _you_. I hate what you stand for."

"Would you miss me if I died?"

"Wait- whoa are you _dying_?"

The Countess smiled and shook her head, "No, I am simply curious as to your opinion of me."

The Signless frowned at her, "I suppose I guess I don't mind you. I mean… You piss me off to no end, but I guess you're just kind of a constant."

The Countess's face seemed to fall and she nodded, "I see."

The Signless sighed and leaned back in his chair, "What were you expecting? Me to say that you're like a second custodian to me? That I love you and never want you to leave? You're the one making me apply for the fucking Cull System two sweeps early. You're the reason I can't fucking _leave_ because I know you'd just try to hunt me down again before I could get five miles."

"Oh please, you wouldn't really try to run away."

The Signless stared at The Countess, "You underestimate what I'd be willing to do to get out of being culled. I don't think you understand what getting culled means to people like me. To you it's just putting people somewhere safe. To me, it's losing my rights and freedoms. It's me getting shut up somewhere I don't want to be for reasons out of my control. If I didn't know you'd send someone after me I'd have been long gone by now."

"You really hate the concept that much?"

"Not just the concept. Kanaya, I don't want to go."

"Would it be so bad?"

"Hell fucking yes. I don't want to go somewhere where I can't take care of my goddamn self. I don't want to go somewhere where I can't be free to do as I please and choose what I do with my time, or talk to who I want to talk to, or do something as simple as make my own fucking meals."

The countess frowned and stood up, "Would you prefer it if I left now?"

The Signless shrugged, "You're fine here I guess, I don't really care."

The countess leaned over and rested her chin on The Signless's head, "I guess I'll be going then."

She kissed the Signless's forehead and The Signless looked up at her, "Kanaya, why haven't I gotten word from Sollux? He said he'd write me. It's been three sweeps. Why hasn't he written me?"

The Countess bit her lip, "I don't know. Maybe he forgot. Or maybe his letter got lost."

The Signless rested his elbows on the counter, "Whatever, guess that's the one perk of my certain culling. Get to see him again."

The Countess sighed and kissed the top of his head again before sighing, "I suppose so. Karkat, I'm not budging on the culling early. I need you to fill out those forms. Can you please have those done by tomorrow?"

The Signless let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Fine. Just don't expect me to be happy about it. And don't expect us to be parting on the best terms. I'm still pissed at you about this whole thing."

The Countess frowned and nodded, "Karkat, I hope you know that I _do_ care about you. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Is tomorrow going to be my last night here?"

The Countess nodded again, "Yes."

"Could you not stay around tomorrow?"

"Don't do anything reckless."

The Signless paused and nodded, "I won't. I… I just want to have some time to say goodbyes."

The Countess nodded and kissed The Signless's forehead again, "Alright, I'll come by tomorrow evening and then you won't see me again until the next night."

The Signless bobbed his head once, "Alright, then."

The Countess mussed with The Signless's hair before kissing his forehead one last time and walking out to the front door and leaving without a sound. The Signless rested his head on the table before walking up the stairs and into Crabdad's block, "Hey, they're gonna take me away in a few days."

He sat down next to Crabdad and stroked up and down his enormous head, "They're gonna kill you. I… I don't want you to die. I know you're already old and I know you're not going to have anything to do without me around, but I don't want you to die, dad."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the familiar exoskeleton of his custodian, "I wish you could get away. Do you think you could run away during the day tomorrow? We could do fun things tomorrow night and then you could try to get out before they come to get me the next night."

Crabdad clicked his claws a couple times before wrapping his front most arms around The Signless's shoulders.

"Please promise me you'll try?"

Crabdad gave a quick click and nuzzled The Signless's head.

"Didn't think so."

He turned and hugged around Crabdad's head, "I love you. I'm going to miss you. Please, please leave tomorrow day. I don't want you to die. I can't watch you die."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N sorry this took so long, we're just finishing up school so finals and projects and me finally getting over depression and some personal shit and... yeah. I'm feeling way better lately than I have for the past three months. It feels awesome to not want to die anymore and actually feel good and confidant about myself again. Well, enough of my bullshit. Y'all want chapters so have at them. I don't own Homestuck!_

* * *

The Ψiioniic paced around his high-security block, his head killing him again. It'd become a regular weekly occurrence and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He wasn't allowed out of the wing anymore. Hell, he wasn't allowed out of his block without an enormous group of armed escorts.

His eyes flashed and he groaned in pain. He fell to the floor clutching at his head as another wave of pressure rolled through his eyes and he screamed in pain.

"You bathtardth are killing me!"

He knew they could hear him. They could always hear him. He banged a hand on the ground as another wave of pain ran through his head, "Let me out! Make it thtop! Make it thtop!"

His eyes flashed again and he screeched as the wall in front of him burned and singed black. He collapsed on the floor against the recuperacoon in the corner of the block.

"Do you like watching me thuffer!? Jutht let me go or let me die!"

He clawed at his head and pulled at his hair, "I'm not crathy! I'm not inthane. I wathn't crathy until you ath'holeth brought me here! Do you like watching me die!? Do you get thome thort of thick pleathure from thith!? Jutht fucking kill me!"

He hugged his knees to his chest as yellow tears leaked down his face.

"Jutht kill me."

He sat there holding his knees, mumbling to himself and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I jutht want to go home."

He stopped shaking and sat deadly still and silent for half a second before scooting himself over to the door and letting loose a display of red and blue flashing lights against the metal door.

"_Let me out!_"

The metal of the door began to melt away at the heat of the blue and red force. A hole slowly widened in the door and he ducked out, sprinting down the hallway. A red and blue field surrounded him as he made a run for the exit. He needed out, and he needed out _now_.

He ran down the stairs and into a corridor. He stopped and spun around searching for an exit. He could hear footsteps running down the hall behind him as he made a dash for the nearest door.

He burst into a large block filled with hundreds of trolls simply talking and enjoying what little free time they had. Men, women, and androgynes all looked up from what they were doing backing away from the scene. He ran through the crowd searching for any sort of exit, stopping when he came face to face with a wall.

The Ψiioniic whipped around and growled as the Imperial escorts surrounded him. His eyes flared dangerously as they cornered him. He snarled at them like a wild animal as he let loose an explosion of psionics and the escorts surrounding him burned to a crisp. He stared coldly at the surrounding spectators, making quick eye contact with a few of them. So many people who'd had their lives ripped from them.

His face seemed to soften as he looked from person to person. It had been nearly three sweeps since he'd seen a living soul that didn't simply see him as a rabid beast. On the contrary, these people seemed to be, for the most part, in awe.

From somewhere in the crowd someone clapped their hands, breaking the silence. The Ψiioniic looked to the sound and there stood a rather tall brownblood who continued to clap. The girl with wild hair next to him began to clap as well. More and more people joined in until a block full of applause echoed around the walls while a second group of escorts rushed in, armed this time.

The Ψiioniic looked up in fury, "Ha! Are you shitheadth going to finally kill me!? Go ahead! Thee if I care! Kill me, ath'holeth!"

There was a sharp pain in his arm and he looked down. Shit. That wasn't a bullet.

He looked back up and the world started to go blurry.

Suddenly he was on the floor and feet rushed towards him. His eyes fell closed and the only thought running through his head was, "Please god no."

* * *

Approximately three sweeps earlier, The Mutineer wandered through the recreational center of his assigned wing of the Cull Center. He sighed as he aimlessly meandered through the open space. He been there more than a perigee already and hadn't found a way to contact the Director. He paced up and down the side of the room, pulling at his hair when he bumped into someone. Someone with wild hair and familiar maroon eyes.

"Aradia! I told you not to look for me!"

The Director looked up at him and shrugged, "You're the moron who didn't come back."

"I got _culled_!"

She looked up at him unimpressed, "Your bad, then."

The Mutineer sighed in frustration, "This place sucks."

The Director nodded, "Yeah, that's why we've got to get the hell out, dweeb."

The Mutineer chuckled and picked her up to hug her before setting her back down and leaning in to peck her nose.

"I missed you."

She flicked his forehead, "I missed you too, dumb-butt."

He laughed and kissed the crown of her head before holding onto both of her hands and resting his own forehead against hers, "So how are we gonna get out, oh wise Director?"

The Director looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "You're expecting _me_ to figure this shit out?"

The Mutineer chuckled and pecked her nose again, "Well, yeah. You've always been better at planning these sorts of things than me."

The Director bit her lip and looked up at him with a grimace, "In all honesty, I'm not sure how we're gonna get out of this one."

The Mutineer blinked, "You- but you- You always have a plan. You're The Director."

She looked up at him, "I have nothing to work with, no maps, no weapons, and no contact on the inside. Tav, we're on our own, and we're stuck."

The Mutineer looked down at her, confusion apparent on his face. He'd always known this was a possibility, getting culled, but it had always seemed unlikely. They… They were the good guys, bringing freedom to thousands across Beforus. They were the heroes. They got away even in the direst situations. They were the knights in shining armor, the noble thieves, the liberators, the do-gooders. They weren't the ones who lost in the end. They were the ones who got a happy ending.

"Wait- you- you mean we're not getting out?"

The Director chewed on her lower lip and nodded, "Unless we can find someone willing to help who's crazy strong or on the inside."

The Mutineer bit his lip as he took her hands, "At least we're together again."

She nodded and smiled up at him, "That we are."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead once more before whispering, "Pale for you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss The Mutineer's cheek, "Pale for you, too."

* * *

Three sweeps later, The Signless shoved Crabdad's head through the doorway, "Stop being so fucking stubborn! You have to get out of here!"

The moon had just begun to set and if his lusus was going to get away and escape being killed and fed to the empress's custodian it had to be now while the sun still hadn't risen so that he might be able to find some shelter.

"Dad, get out the fucking door!"

He looked up at the sky fearfully as it began to grow brighter with the lethal Beforan sun peaking up the slightest bit on the horizon. The Signless desperately shoved at him as tears started to well up in his eyes, "Crabdad, please just get out."

He let go and kneeled on the floor next to him, "They're gonna kill you. You have to go."

The huge crustacean clicked his teeth together in worry as he laid a claw over The Signless's shoulders and held him close as The Signless finally broke down in his custodian's arms. He looked up as the sky lightened and he closed the front door to block out the deadly light dejectedly. He ran his hands over his custodian's back as he led him up the stairs to his block where he curled up in the corner. The Signless walked over and laid down next to his lusus, resting his head on Crabdad's back. He preferred to spend the last day with his custodian sleeping by his side.

He let the sound of clicking lull him to his last sleep in his own hive.

The next evening The Signless awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He stood up slowly in a daze as he walked down the stairs. Everything seemed to be moving far too slowly, but yet suddenly he found himself at the bottom of the stairs, when had that happened?

He gripped the door handle as the scuttling of his lusus coming down the stairs sounded. He turned the handle and pulled the door open to be greeted by The Countess, a group of Escorts and a rather menacing and grumpy looking seadweller.

The Signless glared up at The Countess in some confused combination of rage, betrayal, hurt, and desperation.

"Don't bother visiting me, Countess."

He stepped out the door and past her, avoiding eye contact with The Countess as the escorts took ahold of each of his arms. The seadweller scoffed as he walked in the hive and a bright light flashed, followed by a pained screech. He exited the hive as if nothing had happened and began to walk away. The Signless felt his eyes grow hot and he growled before spitting at the troll who'd just killed his lusus, "You fucking bastard."

He glared at him as his throat began to tighten up and he let the escorts drag him away. He lowered his head as he was forced into the back of the transport vehicle alongside other culled trolls with broken faces and defeated eyes.

* * *

The Mutineer turned to The Director as an incredibly powerful yellowblood was dragged away.

"We need to get him out."

The Director looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "There's no way that we can get him out of wherever he is. Not unless he can do… whatever he just did… again."

The Mutineer bit his lip in thought, "He could help so many people get out."

The Director nodded, "If we can get him out then we could free half the _center_. But there's only a few situations in which he would be let go, even for a little while."

The Mutineer nodded, "I hope the procedures here are the same as the other centers. If there's ever an evacuation we'll need to be quick to get people out. Him in particular. Imagine! He was probably in one of the highest security blocks! If he could break out of one of those, he could easily blast through the walls of the center no problem."

"If he's willing."

"Please, most people here would die for freedom."

The Director nodded, "I guess we'll just have to wait for some sort of emergency."

"But who knows how long that could be!?"

"We've been here for sweeps already, what's a few more?"

The Mutineer nodded with a sigh, "I suppose."

The Director grinned at him, "So we've finally got a plan then?'

The Mutineer quirked a smile in return, "Hell yeah, we do."


End file.
